Misión: verdaderos sentimientos
by Melodium
Summary: Gray ha dicho que le dará una respuesta a los sentimientos de Loxar, sin embargo, en la ultima semana ambos han estado separándose causando la preocupación de Erza quien cansada de solo mirar pone manos a la obre un plan el cual finalmente podrá unir a estos dos y ayudara a vencer el miedo de Gray en el amor.
1. La decisión de Erza

En Fairy Tail, el gremio más poderoso de todos ha habido unos días increíbles y normales a diferencia de todo el caos que han tenido que atravesar para llegar hasta aquella paz que reina en su querido gremio y que solo es roto solamente cuando Natsu y Gray comienzan una de sus ya típicas peleas que luego es secundada por la mayoría del gremio hasta que Erza calma los ánimos del lugar. Risas y las sonrisas de todos es lo que se ve en Fairy Tail pero hay cierta cosa que tiene inquieta a nuestra querida Titania.

Erza quien siempre disfruta de un buen aperitivo como lo es su querido pastel de fresa está observando meticulosamente a cierta maga de agua que se encuentra hablando con Lily y Gajeel en una de las tantas mesas del gremio ¿Hay algo de malo en que ella este con ambos? La respuesta sería no de no ser porque Erza lleva observando a Juvia ya una semana y en toda aquella semana Juvia no ha tenido contacto con Gray quien no muy lejos de ella está teniendo una de sus tantas peleas con Natsu.

Juvia no se nota triste, de estarlo el cielo estaría oscurecido empapando toda Magnolia con su tristeza y Gray se encuentra tranquilo sin ningún pesar o culpa que cargar. Lo que preocupa a Titania es por qué ninguno de los dos se acerca al otro y por qué nadie más que ella ha sido testigo de aquella extraña lejanía entre ambos personajes que siempre juntos se veían gracias a Juvia y su constante acoso con Gray.

Si mal no recuerda Juvia le había comentado que Gray le diría sus sentimientos, finalmente luego de ya un largo tiempo Gray diría si corresponde o no los dulces sentimientos que la maga de agua tiene por él pero luego de aquello Juvia jamás volvió a comentarle si Gray cumplió con su palabra o no, es más, Juvia jamás volvió a nombrar al susodicho en alguna conversación que hubiesen mantenido ya.

Y era aquello lo que estaba quitándole el sueño a nuestra querida Titania, posiblemente no debería involucrarse pero Juvia era una persona muy frágil y fácilmente podía ser quebrada y Gray quien siempre con su actitud fría ocultaba sus emociones era el único capaz de romper por completo a la muchacha con una sola palabra.

Sin poder más con la incertidumbre Erza se acercó hasta Natsu y Gray los cuales peleaba dejando a un lado a la maga celestial que trataba de separarlos a base de palabras. Erza tomo de la mano a Gray ya que este con su habitual manía de quitarse la ropa ya estaba solo en calzoncillos y se lo llevo escuchando las quejas de este como también las risas de Natsu por ser el "elegido" para algún castigo, todas las miradas estaban atentos a ellos pero Erza continuo su camino hasta haberse alejado lo suficiente del gremio para hablar con esté.

Erza, yo prometo que esta vez ha empezado Natsu… Todos lo vieron. —Gray se intentaba justificar con Erza pero esta solo suspiro logrando desviar el miedo de ser regañado a la curiosidad.— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto esta vez con más seriedad cruzando los brazos.

¿A sucedido algo entre Juvia y tú? —Preguntó sin dar vueltas al asunto.— Sé que no debería estarme metiendo en medio de esto Gray pero Juvia esta distante de ti y tu pareces no notarlo. Ella me dijo que tú le darías una respuesta, se escucha tan ilusionada y de repente de la noche a la mañana ya no te habla ¿Qué ha sucedido Gray?

La mirada de Gray lo decía todo, dicha conversación no había sucedido en ningún momento. Él suspiro mientras que Erza lo miraba esperando una respuesta aunque ya lograba imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo.

Es cierto, yo le dije a Juvia que hablaríamos sobre aquello cuando todo acabara pero… —Gray parecía estar complicado con seguir, Erza espero animándolo en silencio a que hablase con ella del modo en que siempre habían hecho.— No sé qué debo decirle Erza, no estoy seguro de amarla y tampoco quiero rechazarla para que se sienta mal. Le he pedido tiempo, lejanía más exacto para poder aclararme la mente y ella también aclare la suya.

Gray, acaso tú no has pensado que solo estas aplazando lo inevitable. No soy una experta en el tema, eso es cierto, sin embargo, he visto como la miras y te preocupas por ella y aquello no es amistad ¿Dejarás que el miedo te arrebate la oportunidad de amar? —Preguntó dejando a un Gray sorprendido por tal pregunta, los labios de él se movían tartamudeando cualquier incoherente palabra, Erza apoyo sus manos en los hombros de él para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.— Juvia es una chica hermosa Gray, lo sabes. Lyon ya la vio una vez pero se dio cuenta que Juvia te amaba a ti ¿Qué harás si sigues esperando y un día alguien le roba el corazón? Ella te esperara Gray de eso no cabe duda pero piénsalo, puede que no te espere toda una vida.

Tras decir aquellas palabras Erza se retiró dejando a un pensativo Gray atrás. Si bien ella hasta el momento solamente había aconsejado a sus amigos para que ambos tomaran el camino que creían correcto esta vez Erza decidiría ir un poco más allá para que finalmente Gray dejase atrás sus miedos y avanzara en compañía de la maga de agua pero para realizar el plan que tenía en mente tendría que hacer una pequeña visita a cierto personaje en especial.

* * *

¡Nuestra querida Erza será una celestina para ayudar al Gruvia! Que bonito ¿No? Siempre he imaginado a Erza como la persona que los une ya que a finales fue ella quien hablo con Gray sobre darle una respuesta a Juvia por sus sentimientos ¡Tan hermosa titania! Es por ello que tendrás un especial con Jellal y porque me fascina el Jerza, obvio (?). En fin ¿A quién creen ustedes que ira a ver Erza? ¿Cual es el plan que tiene entre las manos para unir el Gruvia? ¿Quieren saberlo? ¡Pues tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo!


	2. Juvia y Rogue ¿Juntos?

Nunca lo he preguntado y no es necesario que lo contestes si te incomoda pero ¿Cuál es la razón que ha tenido para unirse a Fairy Tail, Juvia? —El joven muchacho giro su rostro para observar a la chica de cabellos azules.

Oh, no es una molestia contestar aquella pregunta. —Contesto la muchacha jugando con la pajilla de su malteada— Pero puede que le parezca la razón más estúpidas de todo si solo dijera unas pocas palabras. Tal vez debamos ir un poco más atrás, cuando Juvia era la mujer de la lluvia ¿No lo cree Rogue-kun?

El joven Cheney estaba atento a las palabras que su acompañante decía, Frosch que estaba en sus brazos camino hasta llegar a Juvia y esta lo cargo con gentileza. Los ojos azules de ella mostraban un amor y una paz inigualable mientras abrazaba al pequeño Exceed que no quería moverse de su lugar y Rogue, él solo esperaba a que Juvia siguiera su relato.

Mientras Rogue y Juvia parecían disfrutar de una cita en Fairy Tail Gray estaba que ardía en rabia ¿La razón? Simplemente el hecho de que Juvia hubiese aceptado irse con el dragon Slayer de las sombras. Erza que estaba junto a él devorando de un buen trozo de pastel sonreía, no solamente por su querido pastel sino también por su amigo que parecía atormentado por lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

 _El gremio más ruidoso de todos estaba como ya era costumbre de fiesta, Natsu y Gray peleaban siendo seguidos por otros tantos a aquella absurda pelea la cual Lucy no había intentado detener porque sabía que no tendría excito, en cambio decidió ir a la barra donde Juvia disfrutaba de una bebida y hablar unos momentos con la maga de agua._

 _La "paz" que reinaba en Fairy Tail fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas dejando ver a Erza Scarlet quien era acompañada por un apuesto muchacho de cabellos oscuros de ojos igual de oscuros pero tan solo podía apreciarse uno ya que el otro era cubierto por su cabello. Junto a muchacho un pequeño Exceed disfrazo de rana lo acompañaba._

 _Gajeel fue el primero en ir a saludar al muchacho._

 _Oe, Ryos ¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue lo que pregunto el dragon Slayer de hierro que se acercó a él._

 _Rogue suspiro sin decir nada respecto a la forma en que lo llamaba para luego mirarla— He venido a buscar a alguien aquí._

 _¿A quién? ¿Es para una misión? —Natsu inmediatamente se acercó más interesado en la repentina conversación que se llevaba pero Erza negó tocando uno de los hombros del muchacho._

 _Rogue ha venido por Juvia. —Dijo la Scarlet haciendo que tanto Juvia como Gray tomaran atención a la plática. La muchacha decidió acercarse cuando escucho su nombre para comprobar que eran ciertas las palabras de Erza._

 _¿Necesita algo de Juvia, Rogue-kun? —Juvia que se había acercado al igual que Gray pregunto mirando al muchacho que en sus mejilla había un tono casi imperceptible de carmesí._

 _Así es Juvia, he querido hablar sobre algunas cosas contigo desde hace un tiempo ¿Importuno? —Pregunto mirando a la muchacha. Tal vez ella ni Natsu habían notado el cómo Gray se había situado justo detrás de ella sin llegar a tocarla pero Erza, Gajeel y Rogue vieron aquel acto de posesividad por completo._

 _Oh no —La muchacha movía sus manos en forma de negación haciéndose ver adorable— No importuna a Juvia, Rogue-kun pero ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar conmigo?_

 _Te lo contaré luego ¿Vienes conmigo? Creo que es mejor hablarlo a solas —Cheney no quitaba la vista de las acciones de Gray, esté no parecía interesado en moverse pero tampoco en hablar aun así su mirada fría y su ceño fruncido lo decía todo, él no dejaría que Juvia se fuese pero parecía una tarea difícil cuando no decía palabra alguna._

 _Juvia miro a Gajeel quien dio la su afirmación, quiso mirar en busca de Gray pero solo cerro sus ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos miro a Rogue— Claro Rogue-kun, vamos._

Dicho y hecho Juvia se había ido y Gray se había quedado solamente mirando la silueta femenina alejarse. Nadie le dijo nada y él tampoco lo hizo, solo camino hasta llegar a la barra donde le pidió a Mirajane que le trajera algo para beber. Erza se ganó a su lado y comenzó a comer de su pastel del todo tranquila.

Sabes Gray, Juvia es una chica bonita ¿Tú no lo piensas? —Preguntó la muchacha mirando de soslayo al joven quien decidió no contestar nada— Lyon decidió dejar de perseguir su amor ¿No? Al menos eso fue lo que entendí yo pero del mismo modo en que él se fijó en Juvia otros lo habrán hecho y lo harán, ella es una chica bonita y tiene un corazón bondadoso así que dime _**¿Qué harás cuando sea demasiado tarde?**_

Gray nuevamente opto por el silencio y Erza se colocó de pie para irse y dejar que pensara en lo que había dicho. No mentía en nada de lo dicho, Juvia era una muchacha bastante bonita como poderosa y era imposible que otros no se fijaran en ella y por supuesto la muchacha no tenía ninguna atadura, un día podría llegar de la mano junto a alguien y decirle que lo había olvidado.

Gray empuño la mano con fuerza al pensar en aquello y tomo la decisión de caminar, de un sorbo ingirió todo el líquido, agradeció a Mirajane quien solo sonrió cuando esté se marchó del gremio ignorando a Natsu quien lo había intentado desafiar. Su huida no había pasado desapercibida para ciertas personas pero nadie dijo nada, solo lo vieron partir y siguieron cada uno en sus cosas.

El muchacho caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, no quería llegar a casa pero tampoco sabía dónde quería ir o tal vez aquello último era solo una mentira, él si sabía dónde quería ir pero prefería mentirse antes de aceptarlo y aun así su cuerpo lo traicionaba caminando por las calles de Magnolia en busca de la maga de agua. Pero no resulto ser una tarea demasiado difícil, vio a la muchacha sentada con Frosch entre sus brazos, lo mantenía abrazado de un modo tierno y el pequeño Exceed no perdía de vista el rostro de la femenina. Rogue estaba sentado frente de ella, su mirada pasaba de ella al Exceed y sonreía mientras la escuchaba hablar. Por supuesto que sonreía se dijo Gray. No solamente estaba con Juvia sino también que a su Exceed le parecía agradar demasiado la misma y eso le daba más puntos.

Como un espectador siguió observando, no sabía de qué hablaban pero podía ver que Rogue sonreía y que Juvia se sonrojaba e intentaba tranquilizarse. Gray lo sabía porque había aprendido a conocer a Juvia, sabía cuándo se colocaba nerviosa y cuando su sonrisa significaba más de lo que hubiese querido.

Chasqueo su lengua y se fue, no quería seguir observando aquella escena. No quería aceptar que estaba la posibilidad de perderla, él había dicho que le daría una respuesta, él le había dado una esperanza para luego arrebatársela diciendo que necesitaban distancia para pensar y ahora ella estaba junto a Rogue quien podría llevársela y Gray no quería perderla de ese modo.

Luego el resto del día paso rápido tanto para Gray como para Juvia quien fue acompañada por Rogue hasta la entrada de Fairy Hills, se despidió de él y de su Exceed con una sonrisa agradeciendo el día que se le había hecho muy divertido y se fue hasta su habitación para dormirse pensando que el día de mañana sería un buen día. Lejos de aquel lugar Gray no podía conciliar del todo el sueño, seguía teniendo en su mente las imágenes de Juvia sonriendo, sonrojándose o abrazando a Frosch y luego estaba Rogue con ella. Se sentía frustrado y molesto porque ella había aceptado ir con él pero decidio consolarse a sí mismo con la idea de que aquello no volvería a repetirse y que el día de mañana Rogue ya no estaría.

Pero aquel pensamiento fue un gran error de su parte. Al día siguiente cuando llego Juvia estaba junto a Erza en la barra hablando, supuso que sería sobre lo sucedido ayer por lo cual se acercó volviendo a ignorar a Natsu, le pidió algo de comer a Mirajane y esta le dedico una sonrisa antes de ir en busca de su pedido e intento agudizar su oído para escuchar algo de lo que hablaban.

¿Entonces Rogue fue gentil contigo? —Preguntó la Scarlet mandándole una mirada a Gray sin que la muchacha se diese cuenta.

Sí, Rogue-kun fue muy gentil con Juvia. —Contesto ella sonriendo— Juvia piensa que no sería malo hablar otras veces con Rogue-kun.

Y aquellas palabras llegaron a sorprender no solamente a Gray sino también a Erza. Iba a decir algo pero las puertas del gremio se abrieron para dejar a la vista nuevamente a los personajes de ayer. Frosch fue el primero en entrar caminando rápidamente hasta Juvia en busca de sus brazos y está no se negó a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo a su pecho acto seguido camino hasta donde Rogue para saludarlo. Erza seguía algo sorprendida al igual que Gray pero esté ultimo no solamente estaba sorprendido sino también enfadado con la presencia del dragon Slayer de las sombras. En silencio lo maldecía.

¿Han pasado una buena noche Rogue-kun y Frosch? —Se escuchó hablar a Juvia.

Ha sido una buena noche Juvia, gracias por preguntar ¿Qué tal has estado tú? ¿Lograste dormir bien? Ayer te robe mucho tiempo, lo siento. —El muchacho se disculpaba y ella negaba riendo un poco ante tales actos.

Gray no podía soportarlo más. No permitiría que Cheney le quitara a Juvia así como así. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando se acercó a ellos y obligo a la muchacha que soltara al pequeño Exceed para llevársela sin mirar atrás. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo llevársela mientras la muchacha no paraba de preguntarle si sucedía algo pero esté ultimo no contestaba nada, ellos iban a tener una larga conversación lejos de todos.

¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Erza que se acercó sonriendo al ver la escena anterior. Rogue dejo de mirar la nada para ver a la muchacha de cabello escarlata.

Sí, todo bien. —Respondió él para acto seguido despedirse ella y de los demás miembros de Fairy Tail no sin antes pedirle que en su nombre lo despidieran de la maga de agua. Erza prometió hacerlo y mientras él se marchaba recordó las palabras que Juvia había dicho anteriormente con una sonrisa.

 _Rogue-kun, Juvia era la mujer de la lluvia, donde ella iba siempre llovía y las personas se alejaban de ella porque no quería estar cerca de alguien que llevase la lluvia con ella. Fue un tiempo muy duro para Juvia pero ella se dio cuenta que debía ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer y emprendió un camino sola, Juvia jamás hablaba con nadie de Phantom Lord, solo con Gajeel-kun o los demás de Element four pero con ellos eran solo unas cuantas palabras hasta el día que Phantom Lord ataco a Fairy Tail. Ese día Juvia se enfrentó a un enemigo diferente a los demás, era un enemigo fuerte pero también bondadoso y mientras Juvia seguía pensando que sola estaba hasta el final una cálida mano la ayudo a salvarse y le enseño su primer día soleado en toda su vida. Juvia desde aquel momento quiso pertenecer a aquel gremio que era una familia, Juvia quería sentirse parte de una familia y también quería estar junto a la persona que le enseño el sol. Juvia llego a Fairy Tail_ _ **por su amor a Gray-sama.**_

* * *

Oh, nuestra hermosa Juvia esta tan enamorada de su Gray-sama.

En fin, este es el segundo capitulo, el tercero lo estaría subiendo el día domingo. Posiblemente sea el ultimo ya que no quiero hacer demasiado largo este fic o tal vez lo haga con un extra que sería el cuatro. No lo sé, todo depende de cuanto guste.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
